


Lunar Light

by ragnarok89



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bonfires, Canon Compliant, Celebrations, Comfort No Hurt, Constellations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Halloween, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Samhain, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was someone she knew wouldn’t miss it for anything.





	Lunar Light

The fires of Samhain glowed through the trees, heralding the hour of magic upon them.

The cool autumnal night and the bonfires would have otherwise deterred Ursula, but not from this occasion. It suited a witch such as herself, the otherworldly glow and the company of those just like her.

Walking in front of the bonfire, Ursula felt more at peace here than anywhere else in this world. Besides…there was someone she knew wouldn't miss it for anything.

Amidst the witches bustling and conversing with one another, Ursula looked above the huge bonfire, gazing upon the sparkling stars in the sky. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and then a pair of arms wrapped around her. Ursula smiled and settled into the chest behind her.

She tilted her face up to see Croix's face replace her view. "Lovely night, isn't it?" she asked, eyes warm.

"It most certainly is, Croix," she told her fellow witch promptly.

For an instant Ursula felt Croix's arms tighten around her, and they both looked up to the glittering sky above them.

"On nights like this one, on Samhain especially, the constellations seem to be even brighter." Croix replied, her voice thoughtful.

"You know, I haven't thought of that," Ursula murmured. Soon, between her and Croix, words were no longer needed.

The goddess' flames burned even brighter.


End file.
